


Good Ole Days

by paperback92



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Post- Infinity Wars, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Underage Drinking, a couple technical non avengers cameos, but they're basically avengers, lots of avengers cameos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 03:23:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11153211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperback92/pseuds/paperback92
Summary: “Are you sure we won’t be an inconvenience?" Steve asked, with just a hint of smile. "We’re a bigger group then last time.”For an instant, Tony almost smiled back. “I offered, didn’t I?”“Did you know?”With a jolt, the impulse passed as quickly as it came and Tony wondered if he had imagined the flash of disappointment in the other man’s eyes.





	Good Ole Days

If Tony squinted his eyes and tilted his head just right, the scene before him was almost like old times. There was a huddled group of filthy, bloodied, and exhausted superheroes surrounding him. They were all in that sweet spot of time between citizens staying hidden, really wondering if it’s all over, and the authorities sweeping in and cleaning up their mess.

Unlike last time, he was actually standing on his own two feet on solid ground. Not waking up on cracked concrete, staring up at Captain America’s baby blues and wondering if he had just been given the kiss of life. 

This was a nice change of pace.

The ground beneath him was still cracked and Cap’s baby blues were still set in his direction but too many things had changed for Tony to fool himself into thinking it was the good ole days. 

Most everyone else had taken off. The aliens that fought with, not against, were gone. Honestly, Tony wasn’t a hundred percent sure where they left to. The moon? He had no idea. All he knew was that they weren’t around anymore. He swore, though, that if he ever saw that Quill kid again, he’d seriously give that dinosaur Zune an upgrade. 

The Marvels, Captain and Ms., had left too and the various vigilantes went back to their home turf. All that were left were the usual suspects. Well, plus some.

The adolescent arachnid was posted up by a building that was standing on its last leg, talking on his phone. It was actually quite possible that the only thing holding it up was the kid’s hand pressed up against the brick. Tony could hear snippets of the conversation.

“May, I’m fine. I swear. Are you ok?” A pause. “Are you sure?” 

Steve stood quietly discussing something with his boyfriends. Wilson looked relatively all in one piece, other than the crack in the lens of his goggles and the way he favored his left leg. Besides some cuts and scrapes, both Barnes and Rogers looked pretty unscathed. 

It was bizarre to Tony, though, to see Rogers so unkempt. He sported a scruffy beard these days that has just a touch lighter than his hair. It also had a touch of red through that stood out if the light hit it just right. His hair was longer too. It boarded on just this side of scraggly. Defiantly not army regulation.

Barnes was even more difficult to look at. He practically looked like a completely different person. He was clean shaven and his longer hair pulled back into a man bun of all things.

Tony’s mind couldn’t even compute the sight of Barnes in Cap’s suit. His mind seemed to sputter to a complete stop at seeing Barnes in the sleek red, white, and blue design that Rogers sported in Siberia. The shield held in his metal hand. 

_“You don’t deserve that shield.”_

Bruce had hulked down and was wrapped up in a comically large tarp. God only knows where he found that. Wanda and Vision were standing off together. They looked like they were the only ones in a half way decent mood. Thor kept to himself. Natasha hovered by the Hawkeyes who sat on the ground leaned up against each other. 

Everyone looked miserable, Tony noticed while surveying the group. And awkward. Very awkward. As if they were all afraid that one wrong word would bring on another war.   
Well, there was only so much shuffling and cautious eye darting a man could take. So he squared his shoulders back, pushed down the lingering tendrils of anxiety that dug in his chest that said _theyaren’tyourfriends theyaren’tyourfriends_ , and took a deep breath.

“Let’s all go back to my place.” 

Everyone now needed to be treated for whiplash because of the way their heads snapped up in surprise. There was more awkward silence and feet shuffling. They acted like he just suggested a super hero orgy.

“Dear Lord. Come on. I have tons of space at the Tower. Most of you still have your old floors and I have plenty of rooms for those that don’t.” 

The mood shifted a little bit but nobody seemed to want to speak out and accept the offer. Until Rogers finally stepped up. Always the leader, Tony thought only a little bitterly.

“Are you sure we won’t be an inconvenience?” Steve asked, with just a hint of smile. “We’re a bigger group then last time.” 

For an instant, Tony almost smiled back. “I offered, didn’t I?”

_“Did you know?”_

With a jolt, the impulse passed as quickly as it came and Tony wondered if he had imagined the flash of disappointment in the other man’s eyes.

The temporary truce seemed to ease the tension enough that everyone perked a little and started heading towards the tower. Those that could swing or fly went ahead. Most packed into the jet they arrived on. 

Tony arrived home first, stepping out of his suit and steadily striping on the way to the shower. 

“F.R.I.D.A.Y?”

“Yes, boss?” 

“Would you see if our usual pizza place is open? If they are, order the Avengers special.”

“Sure thing. Haven’t had that in a while. Are we expecting company?” 

The AI sounded excited. Now that he thought about it, he supposed it had been awhile since anyone but Peter and Rhodey had been over for anything that could be construed as social.

“Yup. The bands back together. You know what the usual suspects look like so you can let them in whenever they get here. If you don’t recognize someone, if they’re dressed in spandex let them in.”

“Let everyone in, sir?”

She didn’t have to say it but he knew she was referring to the star spangled man with a plan. Why did he have to make his AI’s so perceptive? 

“Yes, ma’am. Everyone.”

There was no mistaking the joy in her reply. “Can do, boss!”

Tony thanked every god he could think of for the miracle of modern day plumbing as he stepped into the almost scolding hot water. A sigh escaped from him as the water pounded against his aching body. He stood under the steady stream as long as he dared. He almost cried when he stepped out and it was also the moment F.R.I.D.A.Y piped up.

“All of your guests have arrived, sir. Most have showered in their rooms and have appropriated the spare clothing as well.”

“That’s what they’re there for, Hun.” Tony said while shrugging into the comfiest shirt and jeans he could find.

“Just letting ya know, boss.”

He grinned. “Trying to hurry me up is more like it.”

There was no misplacing the smile in her voice. “Guilty.” 

When he had finally made his way down to the common area, he was greeted by a slightly better looking and significantly better smelling group. They were all mingling and it seemed the celebratory booze had already been broken out. Including, judging by the green tinted hues in Thor’s and Roger’s drinks, the Asgardian mead. Tony wondered if Thor had an Asgardian flask on him at all times.

“Pizza should be here in a few minutes.” Tony called out, making his way to the bar. He heard the relived responses and what sounded like more than a few super human stomachs growling. 

He picked up pace when he spotted Clint and Natasha behind the bar, they always made a mean drink, only to halt to stop when he saw who they were serving. 

“Excuse me? Are we serving minors now? Why are you corrupting my underage protégé? That’s my job.”

Kate Bishop didn’t so much as flinch but Tony had to admit it was comical how Peter almost startled right off the bar stool. The kid whirled around so fast, Tony thought he heard something in his neck pop. 

“Mr. Stark! I-I can explain…”

“Relax Stark.” Clint rescued the kid before he passed out or blew a gasket. He slid the tumbler over to Peter. “He just helped save the world. I think he’s earned a rum and coke.” 

Tony hummed in disapproval, at least doing his part in trying to sound like a responsible adult. He couldn’t help but chuckle, though, at how Peter’s face twisted up after taking a tentative sip. 

“Thanks, Mr. Hawkeye.” The kid said, taking another sip and smothering a cough. “It’s great.”

Tony accepted his own tumbler of scotch gratefully from Nat and turned to the other teenager who coolly sipped her drink from her seat. 

“And how old are you, Hawkgirl?”

“Twenty one.” Kate answered then amended at Tony’s doubtfully raised eyebrow. “Minus one.” 

“That’s what I thought.” He muttered and moved on to…well in all honestly he wasn’t sure where he wanted to go. 

Everyone was off in their own little clique. The only person he would feel remotely comfortable sitting with would be Bruce but he hadn’t made it up yet. He was probably off doing tai chi or whatever it was he did after he hulked out. He had half a thought to join Thor but stopped when he saw Rogers, Wilson, and Barnes with him. 

Tony had to admit that since this whole war for the universe debacle begin, this was the first time he saw Steve look this good. He was sitting back on couch by Barnes, their knees knocking together every few moments. His cheeks were ruddy from the alcohol and his eyes crinkled with a smile at something Thor had said. 

He looked relaxed in a way that Tony hadn’t seen since before Ultron, honestly. 

As if sensing eyes on him, he glanced up and met Tony’s gaze. Tony froze. He almost looked away when Rogers smiled at him. It was small and looked just as uneasy as Tony felt, but it was a smile none the less. 

And for the first time since Germany, which seemed like decades ago, the always present phantom ache that had dug in and made a home in the middle of his chest eased. Just a little. 

Rogers shifted and moved like he was going to head Tony’s way a split second before F.R.I.D.A.Y spoke up.

“Pizza’s here, boss.” 

Rogers seemed to deflate a little and Tony wasn’t even sure of what he was feeling but wholeheartedly welcomed the distraction none the less. 

“Thanks, Fry.” He said while walking to the elevator. It opened quickly and he stepped in. The doors were almost completely close when, to his surprise, Rogers slipped in a split second before they closed completely.

The air turned thick instantly. A quick glance at his new company confirmed that he was as uncomfortable as Tony was. Rogers cleared his throat. 

“Thought I’d help bring up the food.” 

"Appreciate it.” 

Steve nodded but didn’t say anything else. For two floors, Tony watched as he struggled with whatever his mission to be in here was. Finally, he heaved a super soldiered size breath and spoke.

“Listen, Tony. I just wanted to tell you that I’m sorry. I didn’t mean for all of this to go so far.” Tony nodded, knowing he wasn’t talking about the intergalactic war that they had just fought. “I hate that we’ve lost so much time. I wish it hadn’t ended the way it did.”

_“I can do this all day.”_

_“You don’t deserve that shield.”_

“Would you have done anything differently?” 

_“Did you know?”_

The blonde’s jaw clenched. “I still wouldn’t sign the accords, Tony. I was against them then and I’m still against them.” 

“So that’s a no.” Tony sighed harshly as the elevator stopped and the doors slid open. He made to walk out when Rogers stepped forward and hit the close door button.  
“  
I should have told you about your parents.” Steve drew in a breath. “I know that. I knew that then.” He shook his head sadly. “I couldn’t see past anything but Bucky. I was just so happy to have him back.” His voice shook. “If I could change anything, I would have told you.” 

Tony started at the cold metal in front of him for a moment before he turned and met Rogers’ eyes. “Would you have still fought for him?” 

Steve blinked. He was quiet for a moment before answering. “Yes.” He said soft but sure. “I fight for my family. Even if it means fighting against them too.” 

Tony wasn’t even sure how to respond to that but didn’t have the chance to when a timid knock came against the doors.

“Uh, Mr. Stark? Are you in there? I have your pizza.”

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you, Tony.” Steve said in a rush, as if pushing all of what he had to say as quickly as possible before he was shut down. “I kick myself every day over what happened. I miss this. I miss being a team.” He paused. “I miss you.” 

The pain in Tony’s chest eased even more and Tony felt as if he could take a deep breath for the first time in forever. 

Another knock interrupted them again. “Um, should I come back?”

Steve nodded, as if he was ready to accep whatever judgement Tony would deliver upon him, and moved his hand out of the way. The doors slid open to revel a very unconformable pizza delivery guy who had no doubt heard their little heart to heart. Tony left Steve take the mountain of pizza boxes and tipped the poor man more than generously. 

The ride back was spent mostly in silence. Steve was all but hidden behind pizza boxes. Just the top of his shaggy blond head was visible. It made what Tony was about to say easier. 

“I’m not sure if I can forgive you right away.” Steve stiffened but Tony pressed on. “It’ll take some time. Probably a lot of time.” 

“That’s fine.” Steve said quietly, relief in his voice.

Tony took another breath. “I miss all of this too. I miss you.” 

Steve smiled and they both seemed to relax. It was a start.

“I was serious earlier.” Tony said as they reached the common area floor. “You’re all welcome to stay as long as you need.” He shrugged, trying for causal. “You can have your old floors back. I’m not using them.” 

Steve smiled brightly and Tony found himself not even hesitating to return it this time.

It wasn’t a permanent fix, Tony knew that. He knew that it would take a long time to get back to anything resembling normal. To how they all used to be. 

They stepped out of the elevator and he couldn’t help but laugh when Steve bellowed for the Avengers to ensemble for pizza. And if Tony squinted his eyes and tilted his head just so, it wasn't quite the good ole days. But it was close enough.


End file.
